Experiment 12
by YOSHIKIRB
Summary: An experiment by Team Rocket has transformed seven teens into pokemorphs. After receiving instructions from the Council, along with some help, they now travel base to base to base in order to track down and defeat the Rocket's mysterious leader. Know him?
1. A Glimpse of the Past

**Experiment 12**

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Pokémon or any of the stuff they own. But the plot is mine, so paws off!

**1**

**FIVE YEARS IN THE PAST…**

_Run. Run. Run._ That was all that was going through his mind. _Why do I have to stay? What more can they take from me? My life, my name, my body… How could they bring me any lower?_

His snow-white legs heedlessly ripped through a bush. He didn't care; there was no time to worry about the landscape. He risked a glance behind him, immediately regretting it. He saw exactly what he thought he would see; a large cluster of identical soldiers, wearing all black other than the crimson "R" splashed across the front of their shirts. And they were all following him, hoping to again catch him and throw his life back into painful oppression.

_Not this time, ladies. I've made it this far, and I'm not stopping for anyone._ His thoughts went back to his escape._ Or anything._ he mentally added. _Definitely not from that freak they take orders from. Although, I guess I'm not one to be calling somebody a freak. Nothing will stop me. _At that prospect, he tripped over a large tree root and fell flat on his remade face.

The mob following him saw the opportunity and seized it. In moments the boy was surrounded by some fifteen rocket agents, all well trained criminals. They were in fact all grunts, but there are only four links in the Team Rocket chain of command, and right above grunt was admin, so being in the top of the grunt rank was actually to be considered an honor.

The boy was dragged to his reinforced feet, which he immediately kicked blindly out in front of him, luckily catching someone important in the stomach, and knocking him about one and a half meters backward.

"Forget me! Restrain the target!" the man ordered. The grunts that had gone to his aid turned to see the two men guarding the teenage target one the ground. One dead, with three bleeding slash wounds on his torso and burns on his face, one writhing in pain, clutching his head, which was surrounded by an eerie, faint glow.

The so-called target kept running, the blood on his blades being blown behind him by the wind. _Oh, so now I'm a "target" instead of just a test subject. I must have _really_ made them angry this time._ Just then he remembered the other four "subjects". He was the best-trained. They couldn't have gotten away if the same number of grunts had been sent after them. Then again, he had always been told he was the most successful experiment, so it was probably more important for them to capture him. If they _had_ managed to escape, that is. A gaping hole in the wall of a super-secret Team Rocket base doesn't go unnoticed for long, especially if someone accidentally trips an alarm.

He dismissed these thoughts at the sound of a shout of pain behind him. _That'll teach him to run into a will-o-wisp._ the runner silently chuckled. He kept sprinting, his thoughts once again going back to escape.

He ran until he found a small cave concealed to the human eye by kudzu vines. He went in, startling a few zubat as he did so. One made the mistake of biting his neck, and quickly experienced the sensation of several thousand volts rushing through its body.

However, the bat did tear through part of the orange T-shirt the boy was wearing, which fell to the ground in a small heap. The shirt was the only thing that he was sure was his. He had woken up from the experiment wearing it, and had worn it ever since. 15 months. He was only sure it actually belonged to him and not the Rocket creeps because all the other experiments wore spare Rocket uniforms, and because the initials EJ had been sewn into the bottom of the back of it along with a small heart. He reasoned this came from his mother, and connected the dots to understand that his last name began with a "J", and for a while "J" was his name.

He stared at the faded orange cloth in front of him. He knew that it wouldn't last as soon as the front and back of it were punctured by his spikes, which happened fairly quickly, but it was the last thing that remained of his human life, and giving it up was like giving up hope of his long-gone memories.

"It's sad, really." spoke a voice from slightly deeper in the cave, startling the boy. "I'm sorry to surprise you," the voice apologized, as if it was reading his mind, "but I've come to give you an opportunity. At a new life. At a chance to strike back at their leader."

The boy tried to respond, but the words would not come to him.

"It's your choice really. Stay on the run, and cling to those rags, or come with me. But don't answer right now…" the boy suddenly felt very drowsy, and he swayed slightly, "rest."

A pink light surrounded his strange body, and he lay back, lying on nothing but the air. His eyelids drooped, and he knew sleep was imminent, but he managed to breathe the words, "I will follow you…" instantly after those words, he drifted into a healing slumber.

A mew hovered into the mouth of the cave where a sleeping gallade-morph floated. "Good." the mew whispered to him kindly. "Although I think you will want this." A pink light shone around the shirt on the ground, and it levitated upwards and draped itself over the boy. "Sleep, and be ready to wake."


	2. Theft

**Experiment 12**

**2**

**PRESENT DAY…**

A rocket admin lay on his stomach, peering through a window into a basement where a man and a woman, both in gas masks, were studying the properties of an orange gas and running tests on it.

He pulled a radio from his pocket and spoke into it. "Administrator 08 checking in. The target fluid is still being monitored by the scientist and his wife. Awaiting orders."

A cold voice came through the radio, draining any emotion around it. _"Stay on recon. Keep checking in on regular intervals and in case of unexpected circumstances."_

The admin's eyes widened and he caught his breath. "S-sir! You're back! I thought you were on a mission." He said, trying to keep an official tone.

"_Phase one was presumptively successful, but in phase two I was mutinied upon and captured. I escaped. I will strike again, but not before this operation has been completed. Keep focused on the mission at hand."_

"Yessir."

"_Maintain radio silence unless checking in."_

"Yessir."

"_And stop saying that."_

"Ye… Understood." He slipped the radio back into his pocket and gulped. Now failure really wasn't an option. He did not want to disappoint _him_. The last grunt that blew a mission under his command ended up "falling" down a well. Being a higher rank likely made no difference.

He tried taking mind off of failure by thinking of his reward. 9,999,999 pokédollars was a _lot_ of money. It was actually illegal to carry any more than that on one's self at a time. Not as though he worked legally.

If he worked under Giovanni, that amount of money could easily be enough for him to quit Team Rocket, but this leader who had taken over several branches of Team Rocket in addition to several of the other criminal organizations around the world a little more than five years ago did not allow people to quit. If you joined, you were locked in, no ifs ands or buts about it. You either succeeded in your position, or you got fired. And getting fired didn't mean getting fired. The leader didn't believe in _any_ kind of quitting. If you were fired, it meant that… your services were no longer required, in a manner of speaking.

The admin couldn't seem to get death off of his mind. He shook his head and looked back into the window. He saw the man dripping an azure chemical onto what looked like a drop of the orange gas in liquid form in a petri dish.

The admin took out a pair of mechanical binoculars to help him see the results of the test.

The two drops at first rejected each other like water to oil. With a slight prodding by a needle from the man, the two drops joined together into one drop. The two chemicals seemed to battle each other inside the bubble like a tornado. The globule jiggled and vibrated, and then the orange and blue dissolved in each other, discoloring. What was now on the petri dish was now plain water, confirmed by the computers observing the results of each experiment.

The man took a step back in surprise, then ran and checked the monitors. He yelled to the woman "Jess! Come see this!" She walked over to where he was standing. She gasped and hugged him.

"Oh, Nick! We did it! Does this mean-"

"Jess, one, she already told us she's staying like she is. Two, the liquid only neutralizes the effects, it can't completely reverse them. All we were trying to do was dispose of it."

The admin's mind momentarily blanked. Then he fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the radio. "Sir, neutralizer fluid has been established. Requesting permission to proceed."

"_Permission granted. Get both chemicals. Go, now!"_ the angry voice boomed.

Administrator 08 kicked in the window and dropped into the basement. Before the two could respond he tossed out a pokéball, and a large green totem pole-like bird appeared. The admin smirked. "Hello, meet Xatu. But he's very flashy. Perhaps you should show them your flash, Xatu." He covered his eyes with his arm, in order to spare himself from a large burst of blinding light. When he uncovered his eyes, the two had been knocked out from the sudden flash.

He grabbed the tank that was full of the orange gas and a vial full of the blue liquid. He jammed a stopper onto the vial. "Okay, Xatu, get us out of here." He walked over and took hold of the xatu's wing. They began to spin around rapidly and rise into the air. They landed in the secret Sinnoh Team Rocket base on the northwest outskirts of Hearthome City.

It was perfect because of the rumor going around that ghost pokémon from the gym escaped and were haunting the town. Because of that, whenever some people or pokémon went missing, Team Rocket never got the blame. Even if it were discovered that someone had been kidnapped, Team Galactic usually got the blame for it.

The admin recalled his xatu. He ran at a moderate pace down the halls until he reached a large gold door. He scanned his eye on the panel on the left of the door, and took a blindfold from the box below it.

He tied the blindfold around his head. Almost every rocket knew that their leader was not completely human or possibly not human at all, every time he appeared to them, he looked differen, so it was known that he was a shapeshifter, but no one had ever seen his true form. And lived to tell about it, that is. His appearance had become a widely used conversation topic. Most people believed that he somewhat resembled a spiritomb, or just looked like Giovanni. A running joke was that he was actually Mirror B., but no one dared tell him that.

He entered. "Sir, the items in question have been retrieved."

"Good." a voice mirroring the administrator's own cackled. "Take them down to level 5 R&D. Your payment should be in your quarters when you arrive there." His voice seemed to be right next to him, and then all the way across the large chamber they were in. His voice then changed into that of a teenage girl, "Tell them I'm reopening project 52."

"Project 52? But you closed that down after the incident with experiment 5."

He felt an icy glare stick him in the chest. The voice was now a harsh snarl. "Go now. Unless you'd like me to mark your mission as a failure."

Administraror 08 knew the price of failure. "Of course, sir." He hurried out of the mysterious room, dropping his blindfold on the way out.

After the doors closed, the leader resumed his true form, settling into a large chair. "Now I suppose we need test subjects." He grinned maliciously, before assuming the form of a full grown Luxray and sleeping on his devious thoughts.


	3. Capture

**Experiment 12**

**3**

**SOMEWHERE WEST OF ETERNA CITY…**

Amy was lost somewhere in the Eterna Forest. "Hello?" she shouted, "Jon! Elizabeth! I want some answers! This is where your note said to meet you!" No one answered her, barring a few kricketot. "Ugh, those jerks! They ditched me! I was trying to help. Some friends they turned out to be." She looked down at the eevee at her side. "Well, at least I'll get what I came for soon. You won't ditch me, will you?" she joked.

The eevee rolled his eyes. _Yeah, but I understand why they left. You won't shut up!_

"Good." She smiled, completely unaware of her eevee's thoughts. She did a double take. "Except that we're still lost. I don't suppose eevees have a natural sense of direction? No? Drat. I guess… we go this way." They started walking forward.

Unbeknownst to them but knownst to us, they were being watched by a woman in a tree. As the two passed by, the woman took Amy's picture with what looked like a cell phone. She spoke into it. "Sir, passerby appears to be…" she looked at the screen of the phone, which now displayed information about Amy, "15 year old Amy Garrio. She appears to fit the bill. Should I round her up?" No one answered. "Sir?"

The cold voice came through the phone, _"Excuse me, I happened to be a luxray at that moment in time. Yes, yes, get her, but be subtle, we don't want any screams. I hope you aren't wearing your Rocket uniform."_

"Negative, I'm in camouflage as ordered. Proceeding." She leapt out of the tree into another, and another, and another with extreme gymnastic gracefulness, not making a sound. She kept going until she was a few trees ahead of Amy, then dropped down like a Cipher peon. "Oh," she said innocently, "I saw the eevee and thought it was wild. I would have tried to capture it if you hadn't shown up." she laughed, trying her best not to gag on the friendliness.

"Hiya!" Amy greeted her cheerfully. "I'm Amy. I'm also lost; could you help me find my way to Eterna City?"

"Sure, I even know a shortcut. Follow me." They turned left and walked, the Rocket trying not to talk more than was necessary, but found this next to impossible with Amy.

"What pokémon do you have? All I have is my eevee and a diglett. I'm going to evolve the eevee into a glaceon to even out the beginnings of my team.

The Rocket tried not to snap at her, or pop a vein trying. Then she saw a metallic glint in the large bushes up ahead. "Oh, so you want a glaceon?" Amy nodded vigorously. "We can help with that."

Amy was giddy. "Really, you can help my eevee to evolve?!"

"Ssssomething like that."

Excitement was replaced by confusion on Amy's face. "Wait… Who's 'we'?"

"Well," she turned around to face the chatterbox, an evil smirk plastered on her face, "It's me, and a couple of accomplices who right now should _GRAB HER_!"

Two men in black jumped out of the woods on either side of the teenage girl and clutched her arms. She struggled to get free, but her strength was nothing compared to that of the Rockets. "Who are you?!" she cried.

"Tsk. No no no." The Rocket on her left chided, "No need to shout. We wouldn't want someone to hear." He jabbed her throat with a needle. "Now let's be quiet."

Images seemed to blur and swirl around in Amy's vision, and everything slowly turned black. The Team Rocket grunts tossed the unconscious girl into the trunk of a van that was concealed in the bushes.

The woman pulled out her phone again. "Sir, target has been captured and is not conscious. Returning to base."

"_Good work. If you manage to snag someone else along the way, I might throw a bonus into your pay."_

"Understood." She stuck the radio back into her pocket. "Let's go home, boys." she said to the two male grunts. They all got into the van and drove south.

Amy awoke to feel her head pounding, for the second time in a week. "Where…" she started to say, but she felt drained. Even speaking took a lot out of her. So instead, she decided to look with eyes instead of her mouth for once.

_Okay, I'm lying flat on my back…_ she tried lifting her arm experimentally, only to find that something other than fatigue was restraining her. _And it seems that my arms and legs are strapped down. Am I at a hospital? Am I hurt?_

She heard a door opening and closing. "How convenient!" a voice that had a tone that didn't sound too much unlike the woman's that she met in the woods. Wait, the woods? Memories burst back into her mind. _I was kidnapped!_

"You're awake!" the voice continued. "This will make things that much more fun to watch!"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Amy whispered hoarsely, pulling out her body's energy reserves to speak.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you, since you'll be spending the rest of your life here."

Her eyes widened in terror. _The rest of my life?! Where's the guy jumping out saying, 'You've been punk'd!'_

"Right now, you are west of Hearthome City, in a Team Rocket base, which also answers your second question. But let's lose the formalities, and get on to the fun. Well, for me. It won't be fun at all for you." Amy heard a sound like tinkling glass. The man finally came into view, and he looked like some sort of scientist, wearing a white coat and glasses.

He held a syringe in Amy's line of vision. It was filled with an orangey scarlet liquid. "In this needle," he swirled the contents of the needle, "holds years of research, development, and illegal activity. This," he shook the syringe angrily again, "was shut down five years ago due to failure. I believe you are familiar with Elizabeth Vance? Her father was working on something that furthered our technology that _little bit_ we needed."

He jabbed her with the needle none too gently, the strange contents spilling into her arm. It felt like fire being pumped through her body. She winced, grinded her teeth, and struggled with the straps holding her, to no avail.

"So I hear you like glaceons. Like your kidnapper mentioned, we can help with that." He held another syringe in front of Amy's face, this one full of an icy blue fluid. He jabbed it in Amy's other arm. The pain did not increase, decrease, or stay the same. It was as though the fire still flowed through her, but was the most natural thing in the world.

Then a blue hair grew from her leg.

The pain intensified, feeling like it would rip her in half, and the death would be relief. "I told you it wouldn't be fun for you." she faintly heard the scientist laugh. Everything grew distant, and dark…

Oh my gosh! An actual plotline! If any of you can figure out why I made Amy's last name Garrio, write it in a review. If you get it right, good for you.

~YOSHIKIRB FTW!


	4. A bunch of other characters

**Experiment 12**

**4**

Amy started hearing whispers. "Do you think she's alright?"

"It didn't take this long for me."

"There couldn't be something wrong with the change, could there?"

"Not after all of us."

"Shh, I think she's coming to."

"Can't wait to see the look on her face."

Her eyes slowly flickered open. "Oh, my head…" she groaned. She looked around to get her bearings about where she was. "Where… AAAAAGGHHH!" She saw the ones that were just whispering. "What the hooey?"

"Hello," one of them, most likely a girl her age, said to her, "I'm Hannah. It's nice to meet you." She reached out to shake Amy's hand.

Amy also reached out timidly, but quickly retreated. "Y- your arm. It's purple! And, furry!" In the corner of her vision, several yellow lights came into focus, illuminating a set of lava and black eyes. "What are you freaks?"

Another voice came from Amy's right. "Well if that isn't racism, I don't know what is." he said sarcastically.

"Not to mention self-hatred." The red-eyed one added.

"Guys, shut up. You aren't helping. James, get the lights back up."

"You got it." obliged a male voice.

"Now please," the girl said to Amy, "don't be startled by our appearance." A large vertical yellow spark lit up part of the room, and Amy closed her eyes so as not to hurt them with the sudden flash.

When she opened them, the dark room was no longer dark, electric ceiling lights were working. She gasped. In front of her stood seven people, but they weren't really people, they looked like they were half pokémon too. There was a vaporeon, a jolteon, an umbreon, a leafeon, and the one that had been talking to her was half espeon. They all wore solid colored pants and shirts, the color depending on what color they were.

The jolteon person whispered something to the umbreon person, who grinned and nodded. Suddenly she was surrounded by about thirty copies each of the two. "We are your masters now!" The jolteon copies all said in unison.

"We command you to dance! Dance for us, puppet!" yelled the umbreons

"Gyaagh!" she screamed.

The vaporeon ignored the scream and slapped all of the copies with her wet tail. All of which disappeared when she touched them until there were only the original two left. She slapped both of them, and they gave pained yelps. "Seriously! Not helping!" she shouted in their faces, and slapped them with her tail again.

"Sorry about that." the espeon girl apologized.

"I don't understand, why am I here?" Amy asked.

"Well, um… There's no easy way to explain this, although the Team Rocket guys try their best. This is really something that you need to see." The red gem on her forehead glowed, and a wall resembling shined glass appeared in front of her. "Reflect," she explained, "not exactly a mirror, but it does what the name says."

Amy looked at her reflection, but didn't see herself. Instead, she saw something else, another half pokémon thing, this time a glaceon. "Th- that's not me. This is a trick."

Through the reflection, Amy saw the jewel glow again, and the wall of light vanished. "No, it isn't. That was really you. The same thing that scientist guy did to us he did to you. Look at yourself without the reflection if you don't believe me." She did.

She saw that her arms were now furry, and she immediately unfroze the quills they had formed, preferring to be able to touch herself without getting stabbed; she saw that her usual blonde hair was now icy blue, and that two flaps hung down with it from the growth on her forehead; and most importantly, she realized that she had a tail, which came out through a hole in the ice-blue pants she was wearing.

"Holy shishkabob . What did they do to us?" she said angrily, her anger causing a small flurry of snow to surround her.

"Well, from what we've pieced together," explained the leafeon, who was apparently male, "They inject us with an agent that causes an allergic reaction in our bodies that would normally transform our bodies into random pokémon, vaporizing the unneeded flesh. They altered the liquid until it was weak enough that it would not wipe out all human DNA it came into contact with, which allowed them to add in our own DNA, toggling with it enough in order to get the desired effect, cue us.

"Then they administered a small amount of pokémon DNA in order to cut out variables in the transformation process. This was mixed with a sedative in order to chemically induce a coma, allowing the body to sleep through the transformation so that they could, one, monitor the transformation without difficulty from the test subject, and two, so that the sheer amount of pain would not overload the person's mind and cause them to, for lack of a better word, die. This was much to the doctor's chagrin, as he was planning on enjoying the pain of us. What a barbarian.

"Prior to the transforming, I'm sure that you awoke and the scientist spoke to you. Tim," he pointed to the flareon person, "was very persistent on gathering information, and was able to find out that eeveelutions were used to extract DNA from due to their already erratic genetic coding. That provided a smoother transformation because of the massive adaptations the genes already make, allowing them to bond better with us. And furthermore-"

"_STOP!_" Amy shouted. "All those words are hurting my brain. And that's coming from the girl with the last name Garrio."

"Ah yes, Garrio. When translated to English-"

"SHUT UP!"

He left and began to talk to Tim. "Please excuse Allan." Hannah said, "He's a self-proclaimed genius, and if the word science is used within 100 yards of him, he goes berserk, if you know what I mean. Anyway, the Rocket people have told us that the original five experiments happened five years ago. The first one failed, and completely turned into a pokémon, losing his/her mind. The other four succeeded, and their memories were wiped. The loss of memories apparently made them go bonkers and they started killing everyone, especially number 5."

"I don't need to go insane to start killing people." The umbreon butted in, whipping out a sword from a sheath on his back.

"Where the heck did you get a katana?" The vaporeon girl inquired.

"Because, Yín, my dear," the jolteon answered, "he is a model prisoner, not unlike yourself."

She slapped him across the face. "Cut the crap, James." They continued their explanation as Hannah did hers.

"Anyway, that's a lie. Don't believe what they tell you. I poked around in one of their minds and found out that they escaped, and only two people died, the ones that were trying to capture number 5. We're going to try escaping in the same way, but we need your help."

Amy thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

**Still, nobody has figured out Amy's last name, although I admit, I tried to make it a bit difficult. I apologize for how long it took to post this chapter, I got grounded for a few days. Review!**


	5. Double Escape

**Experiment 12**

**5**

**FIVE YEARS IN THE PAST…**

"Hurry, guys, they're coming!" hissed a wall that was actually experiment 3. She was taking full advantage of her transforming abilities that came with being half ditto to keep watch.

Experiments 2, 4, and 5 were trying to blow a hole in the wall. 2 and 5 were using Focus Blast, while 4 used Fire Blast. "We just need a bit longer!"

"You don't _have_ a bit longer! Cover for me!" She turned back into her humanoid self, ran to the charred dent in the metal wall, and transformed back into a wall, covering the spot.

The automatic doors opened with a woosh, and a man in a white coat and sunglasses stepped in. His hair was black and mainly combed down, except for a large part that jetted out and hung over his face like a lightning bolt. "I hate my life." he muttered. "Okay, nameless freaks, I'm Ein, and I've been recently been sent here to work on project 52, and so I'm the one checking in on you today. Are you all here?" He asked through a clipboard.

"Yeah," answered 2, a male lucario-morph.

"Here," answered a wall.

"Where else would I be?" answered five.

"Present," answered 4 a female dragonair-morph.

"Wonderful." Ein responded emotionlessly, never looking up. "Are any of you dead… no. Can you all still talk… duh. Are you trying to kill me… hopefully not. Oh goody, you all pass. Bye." He walked out of the doors.

Experiment 3 came off of wall and walked over to her position as watch. "Well, that was lucky. You need to get that hole done before somebody else comes."

"Well, if that's true and we'll get caught the next time someone comes in here, then there really isn't much need for a watch." 5 pointed out. "Come and help out."

"Good point." She transformed into 4 and began using Fire Blast on the wall.

They continued to attack for several minutes, with 3 checking to see if anyone was coming, out of habit. The sixth time she checked, a scientist was walking towards the door with a card key in his hand. "Someone's coming!"

"This is taking too long." 2 said, "I'm going to get us out of here." He put his hands out in front of him, pointing them at the wall. He braced himself, and fired a focused red laser at the wall. "You all know Hyper Beam, help me out here!" he grunted. They all shot more lasers at the wall, and a large hole formed after about 7 seconds. They stopped and rested. The scientist walked in and dropped his key. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

The silence was broken by the Rocket, "Help! Help, the test subjects are escaping! Securi-" He was stopped by a Thunder Wave from 4. He fell on the ground, totally paralyzed. However, he could still see, and right then he saw 4 mockingly wagging her tail in his face.

"Never give a girl a tail if you don't expect her to use it." She slapped him with Aqua Tail. "Oops." she said sarcastically.

"2, 3, 4, get out of here! The grunts will be coming soon! I'll hold them off while you escape!"

"No," denied 2, "We're in this together!"

"No! Go!" He flung them outside through the hole using Psychic, inadvertently causing them to land on an infrared laser alarm. He winced as the foghorn alarm blared throughout the base. "Sorry, but this kind of reinforces my point! Don't worry, I've got a feeling that we'll manage to meet again somehow." They ran, shouting goodbyes to him. He extended the swords on his elbows. Rockets quickly swarmed through the door. "Hello, ladies. Let's see if they trained you or me better." he taunted. He cut down the headstrong Rocket that dared to charge him, and felt adrenaline flow through him. Then, he charged.

**PRESENT DAY…**

Fire Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Solarbeam, Hydro Pump, Psychic, and Dark Pulse met at one point as experiments 6-12 cut through the wall. The combined force of the continuous blast disintegrated a hole through the wall in less than 40 seconds. On the downside, it generated much more noise than the escape five years prior, and as soon as the hole was large enough to climb through, Rockets came knocking. Sort of. They barged in making death threats and uttering words that Amy deemed inappropriate. The first two to come only managed to get three words out before Daniel beheaded them.

"You _killed_ them?" Hannah shrieked. "I said _in_capacitate, not _de_capitate! Are you insane?"

"Meh, I've been told that. Besides, I've got a katana, what else am I supposed to do with it?"

"Guys, come on!" demanded Tim, who, along with everyone other than Hannah and Daniel, was already outside. They both followed. Sooner than later, Allan tripped an infrared laser alarm.

"Drat." someone said, and they all broke into a run.

Amy's improved canine hearing picked up a Rocket closing in behind them, and a gun cocking. As if on instinct, a small, sharpened piece of ice grew out of her hand and she pivoted and flung it with superhuman strength and accuracy. The man behind them fell down, an Ice Shard lodged between his eyes. The realization that she had killed him hit her and she froze in place. It was Hannah's Psychic that finally moved her, and she cried as she ran.

They made it to a cave covered in long-dead vines and hid. Hannah put up a Light Screen and Reflect, Yín used Haze outside to hide them, and Allan buried Seed Bombs like mines. "That ought to stop anything they care to throw at us." James noted.

"This is all so crazy. I can't believe…" Amy sobbed.

Hannah went over to her. "I'm psychic, so I can tell that there's something troubling you other than this. Now, I'm no genius, that's Allan's department, but maybe if we solve that, it will take your mind off of this."

Amy sniffed. "Thanks Hannah. I just had this really weird dream a while ago, and the coincidences surrounding it are just kind of puzzling."

The red jewel on Hannah's head shimmered, and she closed her eyes in concentration. "No… That wasn't a dream. It seems really strange, but that is real."

"But it… that doesn't make a bit of sense!"

"You say that as though being half pokémon is casual Friday." Daniel interrupted. "I mean, it is for James and me, but, you know what I mean."

"If that's real…" Amy said slowly, contemplating each word, "Then I think I know someone who might be able to help us."

**Congrats to Icepokemon814 for being the first to understand Amy's last name. Garrio, in Latin, means to chatter or babble. Review this or you will experience moderate discomfort!**


	6. Making Connections

**Experiment 12**

**Johto Gunner004 pointed out to me several flaws that I made in the previous chapter. Two were intentional, but one was not. So I would like to clarify: The "present day" in chapter five is one week later than the time of chapter four.  
And, to avoid confusion, here is a list of the characters and their morphs:**

**Amy- Glaceon  
Daniel- Umbreon (with a katana!)  
James- Jolteon  
Yín- Vaporeon  
Hannah- Espeon  
Allan- Leafeon  
Tim- Flareon**

**2- Lucario  
3- Ditto  
4- Dragonair  
5- Gallade**

**6**

"Wait, _what_? That makes zero sense." Yín said, scratching her head. "You're trying to say that you were travelling with a latias and a talking eevee? And now you think that the eevee is our only hope for humanity? Wow, you are a psychopath!"

Amy looked at her exasperatedly. "If I came up to you two weeks ago and told you you were going to be kidnapped and have your DNA spliced with a vaporeon's, would you believe that?"

"Touché,"

Amy turned to address the others in the cave. "Look, I'm not saying I'm not crazy, _I_ really am not sure about that, I just know that that science creep that stuck the needles in me told me that they used some of Nick Vance's technology, and if Elizabeth is still in Sinnoh, then she may be able to help."

"It isn't as though we have many other choices to consider." Daniel pointed out.

"Please excuse me, but we have no idea where this girl is." Allan noted. "None of us have phones, and it isn't as though we can just walk into a pokémon center and use theirs anymore. If you were a nurse at a pokémon center and saw a guy covered in black fur, glowing rings, with blood-red eyes, fangs, and a katana, what is the first thing you'd do?"

"Call the police." Everyone other than Allan and Daniel answered in unison.

"Exactly. I mean, Why do you even have a sword anyway?"

"I was told that the point of project 52 was to create an army of people like us, and that's also why they were training us to fight. So I said to James one day, loud enough for one of the grunts to overhear me, that I had already been trained to fight with a sword, and the next day they told me that they broke into my house and taken this, and they just gave it to me. I'm not sure why they let me keep it outside of training, maybe they're just stupid."

Allan continued "Well, anyway, I suggest we-" several explosions outside the cave cut him off. "Those would be my mines. Meaning-"

"Let's go." Tim suggested.

Hannah lifted the protections, and they all left the cave, being careful not to make any noise or step on any of the mines. As soon as Allan pointed out the last mines to them and Yín's Haze began to lighten, they ran for it. They heard several shouts from behind them, warning them that they had been noticed.

James and Daniel stayed in the back, blindly firing off some attacks behind them, and were rewarded by several grunts and yells.

"Guys! There are more of them up ahead!" Amy warned. Sure enough, there were several Rockets were crowded around some sort of mechanical pillar. They heard Amy yelling, and turned around. They mostly looked like scientists, but one had a Taser, and one had a gun. They group stopped as the grunts following them closed in. They realized that they were surrounded.

"Guys," Tim whispered through his teeth, "I learned something in training that can get us out of here. Crouch down and stay close to me." They all followed his instructions quickly and without question. He seemed to glow for a fraction of a moment, then just stood there for a second, his body temperature rising rapidly. Then, without warning, he raised up his arms, and a large cloud of smoke flew outward from his furry body. The smoke was full of hot ash, and there were several screams as the Rockets burned, "Now!" Tim ordered.

Yín thrust her arms out as though she was pushing something, and a colossal wave came and flooded over everything, despite not being anywhere near a source of water. The escapees were safe thanks to a psychic bubble Hannah created around them.

After a minute or two, Yín commanded the water to clear. Any Rockets that were not washed away were either dead or unconscious. Daniel frisked them to see if they had anything useful.

While he was doing that, James examined the thing that the scientists were looking at. He walked around to look at the other side, but as he passed it, he grunted and fell over. Allan was the first to notice and started to run over to get him, but Hannah put herself in front of him. She said something to him that made him go and examine the pillar, while she pulled James back psychically.

"Guys," she explained, "I think that that pillar is part of some sort of sonic fence. If you walk past it, it will produce a sound that will knock you out." She pointed at James for emphasis. "Um, Yín, could you… ?"

"I'm on it." She sprayed a jet of cold water on James' face, waking up, and causing him to shock himself.

"A sonic fence?" Amy asked. "What kind of defense is that?"

"I don't know, but they must watch _Lost_." Tim joked. James stood up and electrically vaporized all the water on himself.

"I should be able to shut it down." He walked over to where Allan was and pushed him out of his way. He held his hand out above a control panel. "Mm-hmm. I can feel the electric current. This should do it." Several sparks jumped from his fingers to the panel. He stood for a second. "Nope, that wasn't it. Ah, the heck with it." Lightning shot out of his hands in the form of Thunder. It quickly overloaded the column, causing it to explode. He stood for a moment. "…Yeah, I'd say that did it. It is safe to-"

"Cell phone!" Daniel called, standing over one of the scientists' bodies. "Amy, catch!" he tossed it to her and she caught it in both hands.

She punched in Jon's cell phone number and waited. And waited. She looked at the screen. "It's not connecting," she said. "It says something is blocking the signal."

"Maybe there's something wrong with the phone." Daniel suggested "I've never gotten that message. Here, let me try." Amy handed him the phone back and told him the number. He dialed, and the signal connected. "Hmm, works for me. Here," he gave it back to Amy.

She waited for someone to pick up. After about five rings, Jon's voice came through the phone. _"… why it's working either! Hello?"_

"Hello Jon."

"_Amy? Crud."_

"What?"

"_Uh, nothing. Do you need something?"_

"Actually, yes. After you and your talking eevee ditched me, I went to Eterna Forest like you said to. While there, I was kidnapped by Team Rocket, and experimented upon. I know for a fact that the experiment had something to do with Mr. Vance, so I'd like it if you would put Elizabeth on."

There was silence on the other end of the line. _"… Hello? Amy? How did your call get through?"_

"So you're responsible for the signal being blocked?"

"_Um… not, directly. Are you alright? Jon said that you were kidnapped!"_

"And experimented upon." Amy reminded her. "That's why we need your help."

"_We?"_

"The others that were kidnapped and experimented on. The experiment had something to do with something your dad was working on."

Elizabeth gasped on the other end of the phone. _"Amy, do you… look different?"_

Amy looked at her blue furry body. "Yes." she said, unsure of whether she should tell what happened to her. After all, Elizabeth was pretty open-minded, but _this_ was a whole different department.

"_Are you… shorter?"_

"What? No." She tried to remember if that had anything to do with what Allan had told her. "Why, are you?"

"_Um… So what was it you needed?"_

"I'd like to meet in person. Where are you?"

There was more quiet, but she used her new and improved ears to hear several whispers, including another girl's voice. She finally heard Elizabeth's voice again, _"You'll find us in a large house at southern base of Mount Coronet."_ Then she hung up.

**No, I don't own _Lost_ either.**


	7. Previous Connections

**Experiment 12**

**7**

Traveling to Mt. Coronet was not actually very difficult. They did not take the main path, Route 208. Instead, they travelled just north of it to avoid people seeing them, as publicity of their condition was the opposite of what they needed. Only Yín, who wanted to swim, was allowed to separate, as there was not much doubt that she could keep herself hidden. However, it was about 3:30 in the morning, as yesterday's escape had taken place around twilight, so there wasn't many people out anyway. But this also made the escapees sluggish.

Only one boy, who had strayed off of the path, noticed them, and he was quickly knocked unconscious with a Pursuit as he tried to run away.

They eventually made it to Mt. Coronet in about 30 minutes. "Wow, this was a lot quicker than when I traveled this way as a trainer." Tim commented. "Although the trainers _did_ waste a lot of my time, come to think of it. I wonder if I'm still allowed to train pokémon in my condition."

"Oh cry me a river." Yín said, materializing out of the stream near them. "Acid Armor is cool."

"I hate to break up all the completely random thoughts you all are sharing, but shouldn't we be on the lookout for a house?" Amy reminded them.

"Already on it." Hannah replied, her gem glowing and her eyes closed in concentration. "I'm picking up a human life sign a quarter mile from here." She opened her eyes. "This way." She started walking and they all followed.

After four minutes, they made it to a large clearing filled with a Lum orchard and a mansion. James whistled at the mansion, "Well, she did say the house was large."

"That thing isn't a house, it's a palace!" Tim said in awe. Yín ignored them and started experimenting with Acid Armor.

Meanwhile, Daniel plucked a Lum berry from a tree and was about to take a bite out of it when Allan slapped it out of his hand. "Don't eat that! It's not yours!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like some?" He plucked another fruit and tossed it in the air, cutting it in half with his sword and then catching both pieces on the flat of its blade. "I cut and you choose?" he offered.

"Show-off."

"Guys! Stop messing around! We need to go inside to talk to Elizabeth!" Amy shouted to everyone. "James, get off of the roof! We aren't impressed by your Magnet Rise! "

While all this was happening, Hannah was observing the assortment of pokémon inhabiting the area of and surrounding the mansion. "Amazingly high level." she mumbled as a blissey passed by, "These can't possibly be wild, so whoever lives here must be a trainer. Am I right, blissey?"

"Well he _was_ a trainer, but now he can't, not that he would want to." the blissey replied with a smile. Hannah gasped.

A voice finally came from inside, halting everyone. "The door's unlocked, so come on in, we made breakfast. I'm _absolutely sure_ that we have _lots _to talk about. And whoever's on the roof, get off."

Amy rushed in, eager to ask what had been going on, stumbling around an espeon near the door. "Sorry." she apologized to the pokémon without actually paying attention.

"That's fine," the espeon responded with Elizabeth's voice.

Amy whirled around. "Elizabeth?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes centered on the espeon.

"Amy?"

"What happened?" they asked in one voice. At that moment the other experiments came pouring through the door and Elizabeth was able to jump out of the way this time.

"Let's talk about this over breakfast." Elizabeth decided.

Breakfast consisted of sausage omelets and Lum smoothies. Kate Haven was sitting at the head of the table, and everyone else filled in the other chairs, except for the three closest seats to Kate. An espeon, vapreon, and jolteon filled those positions.

"Well," Kate said, trying to remain calm, "It's… _nice_ to have such… _interesting_ company."

"What the hack happened to you people?" the vaporeon blurted.

"Jon!" Elizabeth cried.

"Well, do you have a better way to ask?"

"I personally think we all have things to tell each other," Daniel said calmly, "I mean, you're talking pokémon, and we're… freaks.

"The correct term is actually pokémorphs, or just morphs." Elizabeth corrected.

"How do _you_ know?" Amy inquired.

"My father spent a quarter of his life on researching them. I picked up on a few things like chemistry and terminology. But it was all theoretical, the government, my dad, and most people considered it a bit heinous and inhumane. Obviously Team Rocket lacks their sense of compassion or helping others."

"Obviously." Tim grumbled.

"You know, before we get into this, I think we should officially meet." Kate proposed. "This is Elizabeth," she gestured to the espeon, "Jon," she indicated the vaporeon, "And Flashbolt, who is just a pokémon, but you should be able to understand him anyway." She nodded towards Flashbolt "And I'm Kate Haven."

"_The_ Kate Haven? But you're supposed to be dead." Allan told her.

"Ah, someone who's heard of me. No doubt you pay attention in pokémon biology class."

"Yeah, great great, you're both geniuses. I imagine Jon and Elizabeth have a few things they'd like to tell us." She frowned at them.

"Okay, I want to keep this a bit short. My father is Nicholas Vance," she held up a paw to keep Allan from saying something about her genealogy, as he had already opened his mouth, but he stopped and took a sip of his smoothie. "About two and a half weeks ago, I stumbled into a machine of his invention, which bombarded me with an orange gas that transformed me into an eevee.

"I called Jon, and together, along with Latias, whom he caught last year, and Flashbolt, my genius pet, traveled to Mt. Coronet so that…" Flashbolt was shaking his head with vigor. "Um… Flashbolt," she whispered to the jolteon, "Go check with whoever is up there right now and see if this is emergency enough for us to tell them."

"What am I, a mailman? Okay." He ran through the back door leading to the mountain. No sooner had he gotten out of sight when he appeared back in his seat. "Not only do they say that it is reason enough, they actually want a meeting tonight. This must be really important."

"Full council?" Jon inquired, shocked.

"No, not enough time." Flashbolt answered. "Just for those that can make it."

"Well, anyway," Elizabeth said, addressing the visitors, "We went to Mt. Coronet in hopes that a council of legendary pokémon, which you'll learn more about later, could make me human again. While we were making our way there, Amy managed to find us and tag along. She was very talkative, and majorly slowed our progress, so we got rid of her."

She turned to look at Amy. "Nothing personal, we just needed to get to our destination quickly. We only had a small window of time to make it to the council to change me back."

"Looks like you missed your date." Tim commented.

"I'm getting to that." Elizabeth assured him. "Anyway, we eventually got here, and we found this house. Now, our ninetales decided to stay here for a while. So, we flew up the mountain, gained access to the Hall of Origin, and met the council. At that point, they told me that the same thing that happened to me happened to my parents. So Jon and I became pokémon to help them, and at that point, Nintales popped up, told us she was Kate, became human, and let us live in her fancy shmancy mansion.

"In the following week, I evolved on accident because I was happy, and Jon evolved because he liked water and thought Acid Armor was cool."

"It is!" Yín confirmed.

"Of course, I'm leaving out some details like angry dragons, near-death chases, and…" she glanced at Jon and smiled, "some emotional moments. But you have to know, we had no clue that this was going to happen to you all."

"That's fine. It probably wouldn't have made any difference in the long run." Daniel acknowledged. "Our stories are mostly the same. We got kidnapped, a guy stuck some needles in us, BOOM, we're pokémorphs, we take a week of training, blow a hole in the wall, run, hide in a cave, zap a sonic fence, and now we're here."

"That seems like the security is a little lax for such an infamous secret criminal base." Kate pointed out.

James shrugged, "We just figured that they were idiots, and that they thought that they wouldn't need to add security since the project had been dropped five years ago."

"Maybe…" Kate said, still unsure.

"Well the main thing is that at least you are somewhat safe." Jon declared. "Oddly transfigured, maybe, but safe, to a certain extent."

"Jon, I don't you're helping very much." Elizabeth warned him. "You all just eat and get some rest, because we're going hiking tonight."

**Well, I found out that the separators I've been putting in aren't working, but I'm still putting them in anyway. For those of you that would've liked to see them going through Route 208, too bad. I wanted to get to Ellie and Jon, and there will be Route travelling later. Review me or I'll pump you full of pokémorphing fluid, unless you think that would be cool, and then I wouldn't just to spite you!**

**-YOSHIKIRB FTW!**


	8. Another Chapter Featuring the Council

**Experiment 12**

**8**

"Why are we climbing the tallest mountain in the world again?" Allan complained as they clambered up the outside of Mt. Coronet. "And not even on the inside?"

"Because hiking builds character, Allan." Elizabeth answered sarcastically. "We've already told you five times why we're doing this, and if you don't think any of the trainers that have wandered in there will take note of you being half plant, go on ahead and be our guest."

"I'm fine with that plan. I really don't care who sees me." Daniel said as he passed them, not a bit weary.

Everyone in the group was using different methods for ascending the mountain: James and Flashbolt were flying, so they were out in front; Hannah used Psychic on herself to levitate; Elizabeth walked up stairs that she made with Reflect and shared them with Jon; Yín and Tim climbed regularly but often using Flamethrower or Water Gun to propel themselves upward; Amy used Ice Beam to freeze the air into a gentle slope that she climbed; Daniel just climbed and didn't complain, as he said he had climbed to the top already once before as physical training, and so had Kate to investigate the energy frequencies there; and Allan, who was not much of an athlete, was having a difficult time, having to drain energy from any plant he passed, which was still not enough.

"And I thought research on Pyre was bad." he muttered

"You're from Hoenn?" Jon questioned.

"No, I'm from Johto, but I've done research in a lot of places. I guess it was sheer bad luck I happened to be here in Sinnoh."

"What kind of science do you even do?" Kate asked.

"Well actually, I study-"

"Okay, I'm at the top! Now what?" James yelled down to them.

"Wait for us, you doofus!" Yín shouted.

Elizabeth looked at Allan with her best apologetic face. "Sorry Allan, but I don't really trust him up there alone." She scampered up her stairs quickly.

"I wasn't really paying attention to you." Jon admitted as he ran behind his girlfriend, trying to keep up before the psychic step disappeared. They all made it to the top of the mountain and the Spear Pillar soon after.

"Wow!" Tim said. "I read about the Spear Pillar on pokemonspecies+++.com, but I thought it was fake!"

"Amazing how naïve you humans are." they heard a voice from above them say. "But you aren't human are you? Should I kill you or shouldn't I?"

"Knock it off, Darkrai." Flashbolt barked.

"Foolish jolteon!" Darkrai materialized out of Flashbolt's shadow. "How _dare_ you command me… without ordering a pizza first! Looks like you brought a party with you! I suppose I should let you all in. Mew's _fuming_ over this thing."

A glowing stairway appeared!

"Well, go on up. We've set up a table and chairs this time, so take a seat anywhere." He encouraged them all up the stairs. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, whichever one of you ends up sitting next to me, don't fall asleep. Just don't."

Everyone climbed the steps and found themselves in the Hall of Origin. A large elliptical-shaped table rested in the center of the floor. Arceus, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Deoxys, and Celebi were seated around the head of the table, where Mew resided.

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to announce to you all that I am now sole leader of this council." Mew declared.

"When did that happen?" Jon asked.

"Arceus got bumped down due to a… incident. And that is as far as I will go on that subject, because Arceus has a good lawer.

"Okay, all of you… um,"

"Pokémorphs." Elizabeth stated

"Yes, pokémorphs," Mew continued, "I'm going to cut straight to the point. We don't do anything unless it benefits us or the world. I would have had Flashbolt remind you of that, but this is urgent enough to call a meeting for, so I didn't believe it was necessary. Ordinarily, we would not help you _at all_ under these conditions. However, the circumstances of your transformations distress us greatly.

"We have known for some time that pokémorphs would come into existence, and… eventually overthrow humanity, which is none of your concern. But that is meant to happen seventy years from now, at least legally and with little to no flaws. This," he focused on the experiments "was not meant to happen.

"The origin of pokémorphing actually _did_ come from Team Rocket, but morphing was not its purpose, its purpose was to create your friendly neighborhood Mewtwo."

"I take offense of that." Mewtwo grumbled

"Too bad. Anyway, several years passed, and as Rocket scientists, no pun intended, kept trying to find out what happened, one of them stumbled upon something very complicated that you probably wouldn't understand. That discovery led to project 52, which I know you're all familiar with, and the successful experiments, experiments 2, 3, 4, and 5. That was supposed to happen.

"But, at around that same time, a new leader took over Team Rocket, and much of Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Cipher. It appears that they currently do not operate in Oblivia, Almia, or Fiore. After the test subjects escaped, that leader went on several trans-universal missions, which took up a lot of his time. He recently resurfaced and reopened project 52, breaking multiple time-space laws. It is taking a while for Dialga and Palkia to repair the rifts that he created while travelling. I have been referring to the thing as a 'he' for simplicity, but 'he' has no true form, and no name as such. It goes only by, 'The'."

"The what?" Tim examined.

"The." Ho-oh clarified.

"Yeah, 'The' what?"

"Tim, I don't think you're getting the point." Hannah started to explain to him.

"Wait… I think I see where this is going." Allan said. "There's something evil, that can change shape at will, is capable of inter-dimensional travel, and controls two-thirds of the planet's criminal activity… and you want us to do something about that?"

"That's what we're hoping for." Arceus confirmed. "We need The captured, dead or alive. The problem is that he's smart, and takes advantage of himself and others. We have no idea where he is right now. We're sending you to all of his known bases to search."

"Do you expect us to _walk_ the whole way?" Amy piped up.

"No," answered Mew, "I'm sending the most trusted person I know with you. He'll help you immensely. Celebi, could you go get my apprentice?"

"On it." Celebi replied, her wings already fluttering. She flew out of sight and immediately reappeared in her seat. "He was still trying to work out the kinks on that PC in the Battle Tower."

A tall, lean figure stepped out from behind her. He bowed, revealing a head of green hair, spikes protruding from the sides of his face, snow-white legs, and blades emerging out of his elbows. "Hello. You may know me as experiment 5. But I do not answer to that oppressive name any longer. Here, I am known as Swiftblade."

**ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US! But not your reviews, so keep 'em coming. And to all of you who reviewed to get pokemorphing fluid, I don't have any, the shipment got lost in the mail. Sorry.  
**

**-YOSHIKIRB FTW**


	9. NO! Not Mathis!

**Experiment 12**

**9**

**MEANWHILE…**

"Mathis, wait! He's never let anyone in there before without a blindfold!" Ein cautioned the other scientist, grabbing his arm.

"He'll have to! This is urgent!" Mathis retorted, shaking his arm free. He hastily scanned his eye, not bothering to take a blindfold. The golden doors opened. Mathis ran inside, and the doors closed behind him.

Ein could hear every word on the other side of the door, muffled as they were. "Sir," Mathis' voice said, "the subjects have escaped! Their signal is not visible, bu-" A blood-chilling shriek shot through the door, running up Ein's bones.

Minutes passed and Ein seemed unable to move. "Enter." a cold, solid voice said from inside the room. The doors unlocked and automatically opened, releasing a dark shadow that ran down the entire corridor and obscured Ein's vision with darkness. "Do not bother with a blindfold, the darkness will blind your eyes for as long as I keep it here."

Ein stepped into the room, against his own better judgement. "S- s- sir, the subjects are not on radar. They briefly appeared north of route 208, but then they just disappeared."

The sneered "Good. Exactly how I planned. Those fools up there won't know what hit them. How amusing this will be."

Mew ignored any questions the pokémorphs asked him, wasting no time on getting them off of the mountain as soon as possible. "Okay," he instructed, "We need you to go to every The-controlled base, and search for him. Swiftblade should be able to handle the details. Amy, no, you will not have to walk the _entire_ way, you will Teleport a hundred or so yards outside of each base. Teleporting closer in would cause you to go into certain fields that surround each base, most likely ending in multiple fatalities. Any questions go to Swiftblade, and we will psychically check in on you every now and then. Dialga and Palkia will keep him in this universe for the time being, in case you're worried about that."

"Before we leave though, it is likely that Team Rocket has planted tracking devices on all of you." Swiftblade informed them. "It is standard for us to remove these before we start warping around, otherwise they might end up somewhere in your bodies that they shouldn't be. This may be slightly uncomfortable for you." He raised a green hand out in front of his body. The light around his hand bent, causing the air to shimmer. He held out his hand for a little less than ten seconds, then quickly drew it back. Small black objects jetted out of the morphs' throats, causing them to cough and sputter. The trackers hovered, and then the gallade-morph allowed them to drop onto the center of the table. "Useless here." he told them.

"We'll be watching you, and will assist when we believe it is safe to do so, or if you screw up so badly that you couldn't possibly get out of trouble by yourself." Mew stated. "Now get off of this mountain."

Swiftblade psychically tossed a small bag to Daniel. "You look pretty competent. Keep track of that bag. Okay, let's get going." He closed his eyes, and the air around him glistened again, but the shimmering quickly enveloped all of the pokémorphs. There was a bright flash, and they were all gone.

"… Well…" Jon started, "They're gone. What do Kate, Flashbolt, Elizabeth and I do now?"

"Party?" Darkrai suggested.

Somewhere southwest of Hearthome City, there was a sudden bright flash of light. When the luminosity discontinued, eight beings were standing in the area the flash had occurred in.

James fell on his hands and knees and vomited. He spat out the last of the bile and groaned. "This is going to be a _loooong_ journey if we keep doing that." Swiftblade leaned forward and Thunderpunched him in the gut. James felt energy surge through him. "Owwwwhoa. Thanks man."

"Hmm." he grunted. "Let's get moving. We don't have any reason to delay other than some minor nausea." He jogged speedily past a large charred pillar.

"I hate to say that he's right, so I won't. But he is correct." Amy said. "Let's go." They all followed their unusual leader to the Rocket base, using the same methods of travel as when they ascended Mt. Coronet. They moved quickly and quietly, so quickly, in fact, that they all ran smack into Swiftblade, who didn't budge an inch.

He motioned to a metal floor surrounding the base that they had made it to. "Those are pressure sensors. James, where does the electricity powering them originate from?"

"You mean where does the power come from? Okay, just say it in English. It comes from," he paused, feeling for the electric current, "That panel over there. Can you understand my dialect?" He pointed at a small rectangular keypad on the base wall.

Swiftblade looked at him with a blank expression and spoke flatly. "Thanks… dude."

"No problemo."

Swiftblade raised his hand and the air around the sensors glowed. "There, I'm holding them in place, so the computers won't register any pressure on them. Now go." James walked on top of the metal, and seemed to trip and fall on his last step. "Oops, my bad… dude."

The rest walked across with no difficulty, except Daniel. Swiftblade went before him. "Okay, Daniel…" he said to the umbreon from the other side. Daniel started to walk across, but on his first step, the glow of the psychic energy dissipated and the sensor sank beneath him, triggering an alarm that started blaring. "Dang it, Daniel!" Swiftblade hissed, and jabbed his elbow into the panel pointed out to him by James causing the alarm to stop. "Dark and psychic don't mix!"

"Maybe nobody heard it." Tim said doubtfully.

"Maybe a dragonite evolves from a remoraid." Swiftblade replied. "It doesn't really matter now. Just follow me and don't do anything stupid."

Sorry it took so long to update, the computer caught a virus. I wanted to finish the entire base this chapter, but I also wanted to update quickly. FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! and use the computer room to upload a review.

-YOSHIKIRB FTW!


	10. Kaboom

**Experiment 12**

**10**

Swiftblade quietly knocked on the door they stood outside of. "Aluminum. I can slice through this stuff easy. I'm surprised how cocky Team Rocket has gotten." His swords glowed purple and he cut through the door with ease.

Amy started to walk in, but Daniel held out his black arm and stopped her. "Wait. Swiftblade is right. This is too easy. Someone must have noticed that alarm." He turned to Swiftblade. "I have an idea, if you'll allow."

Swiftblade thought and answered quickly. "I suppose it can't hurt, but like I said, don't do anything stupid."

Just then, another illusory Daniel appeared, and ran straight into the base. As it came to the first corner in the hallway, twenty Rocket grunts jumped out and attempted to subdue the copy, only to have it disappear when the first person touched it. Swiftblade, who had caught on to Daniel's plan, shot a Thunderwave down the hall and electrically paralyzed the security.

Swiftblade nodded and he and Daniel charged into the base, setting off an alarm as they did so. The others followed, confused at both of their sudden cooperation with each other.

"So what are we looking for?" Daniel asked.

"I sense a large force of darkness in a centralized area," Swiftblade answered, "That would be The."

"The what?" Tim shouted ahead to them.

"The your face!" James spat out.

A confused and slightly drunk grunt stepped out of a door on the left side of the hall. "Heeeey… whasgoingon out here…?" The answer that he saw quickly sobered him. He pulled a radio off of his belt. "Sir, the experimen-" no more words came out of his mouth, as it is a proven fact that speech is difficult with a katana in one's gut.

"Hmm," Daniel sighed, "This is getting easier."

"Good, after this base we still have plenty more to go, so it makes things easier that you think that."

"What if we catch The in this base?"

"Yeah… that's going to happen." Swiftblade rolled his eyes.

James flicked a spark at each of them. "Keep it movin' people, er, well you know what I mean. Lead the way, mister elbows."

Swiftblade closed his eyes in concentration. "This way," he motioned for them to follow and ran down the corridor on the right.

They all began to follow when they heard a shout from behind. "There they are! Those are the freaks that killed Anderson!"

Hannah glared at Daniel, "Perhaps killing that drunk was _not_ the best idea, eh, Daniel?"

"Point taken, Hannah. Tell me 'I told you so' later." They slowly turned their heads to see the mob of grunts behind them.

"Meh, we can take 'em." James mumbled to them.

"I've taken on more and better." Daniel agreed. "Hannah, could you get our pointy-elbowed friend to help out?"

Swiftblade had just spotted a great golden door when a psychic message ran through his mind. _"Hannah here. Swiftblade, Rockets have stopped us. We are pretty sure we can take them on, but we would appreciate some help."_

He stopped moving for a moment to think. _I need to complete the mission, they can handle themselves. But they said they need help. They are the whole reason I finally get to do this. Dang it, I guess I'll come back to this door afterwards._ He rushed back through the hall that he came from.

"Put your furry hands in the air and surrender!" the rocket said to experiments six through twelve, not knowing what was going on elsewhere.

Daniel, who, along with the others, was not facing their adversaries, heard a gun being cocked. "Well that may make things a bit more interesting."

Swiftblade bounded over his friend's heads and landed facing the Rockets. "Hey fellas. Remember me?"

"Who-" It has also been proven, by the way, that speech difficulty comes with almost any kind of sword in your gut, including the elbow of a gallade-morph.

Daniel leaped next to Swiftblade and decapitated a grunt about to pull a trigger. "Why, I don't think they remember you at all, friend. Perhaps we should remind them."

James laughed and joined them on the front lines. "I do believe you're right, Daniel. We _all_ need to introduce ourselves. Hello gents," he said to the grunts, who were standing still, waiting for the right moment to take their shots. "My name is James." He let loose with Thunderbolt, stopping two of the Rockets' hearts. "Nice to meet you."

"Fire!" one of the grunts ordered. "Fire, you idiots!"

Most of the Rockets needed no second bidding. Simultaneous gunshots rang through the halls, but no impacts were heard. Instead, the bullets hovered in midair, their forward momentum completely halted. "Now let's not be hasty with those trigger fingers. I'm Hannah, BTW. Please allow me to test my marksmanship." The still bullets spun around and shot into the arms and legs of the man who gave the order to fire. The gem on Hannah's head stopped glowing.

"Okay, enough with the stupid formalities. Can we just get on with this?" Yín asked impatiently. She fired a Hydro Pump into a grunt's face, drowning him. "If we can't, then that stinks for you."

Realizing that guns were useless against the pokémorphs, they were dropped and the grunts held up their fists, still wanting to avenge their coworkers. No one moved, suspense building in the crowed hall. Until Allan used Solarbeam and blew all enemies to kingdom come.

"Well thanks for ruining the drama of the moment." James said. Allan just shrugged.

"I really don't like all of the murders that we've been committing." Amy made known.

"We don't have time for this. The is still in the building. Now come on and try to stay out of trouble." Swiftblade once again ran down the hall to a gold door, this time with seven others right behind him. He blew the door open with a Focus Punch. "Daniel, you come with me, the darkness won't affect you as much, and like I said, you seem competent. The rest of you, stay out here and keep out of any more fights."

The two unlikely partners stepped into the dim room. As soon as they had taken five steps, a voice sent chills up their spines. "You know, that was my favorite door. It really isn't polite to break into someone's private quarters. And only two of you? Please, friends are welcome." At that moment, Amy, Allan, Tim, James, Hannah, and Yín awkwardly stepped into the room.

"We… can't…. move." Amy managed to grunt.

"I need you all to see something," The continued, "otherwise I would have warped out of here the second you warped in. But I didn't want to miss the show." The wall on the right side of the room tore open like paper. "Ah, look at that view. A perfect look at Mount Coronet, isn't it? I sure wonder what is at the top of that mysterious mountain." Suddenly, a humongous orange fireball blew up the top of the mountain, sending rubble flying everywhere. "Oh don't worry, experiment 5, I'm sure that your little legendary friends weren't stupid enough to keep those trackers that you got from me _with_ them." The sneered. Swiftblade controlled his anger like Mew had shown him. "Oh, but to save you some trouble, I turned off the shield that keeps you from teleporting in and out, and I set up another bomb so that you won't have to plant one of your little machines on the power generator. Oh, I sure do hope that none of the innocent lives in Hearthome will be lost in the detonation. Well, I guess we'll find that out in ten seconds. Arrivederci!" The voice from the darkness finished, and a small whooshing sound signified that he had teleported away.

"Oh crud, Swiftblade, get us out of here." James said angrily. The dark air around them shimmered, and they all disappeared.

They reappeared on a cliff overlooking Hearthome city in time to see an overwhelming explosion swallow up the entire north side of the town.

**Wow, over a thousand views! In honor of that, I'm blowing stuff up!**

****

**-YOSHIKIRB FTW!**


	11. Backstory

**Experiment 12**

**11**

**ON THE DAY OF THE KIDNAPPINGS…**

"Big brother! Wake up!" A little girl squealed as she shook her sleeping brother.

"Sam…" he half-chuckled, half-groaned, "You're gonna wake half the city with that racket."

"Sunnyshore is already awake, James. Most people are usually up by 2:00!" Sam giggled.

That perked James up. "Holy fudge! Two-flipping-o'clock?" He jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you get me up sooner?"

"Because I wanted you to get up, and you wouldn't do that if I told you it was actually 10:15."

James whirled around. "What?"

"It isn't two, I wanted you to get awake." she admitted, "You said we would play today."

The girl's brother put on a face of fake confusion. "I did?"

"Yes! You said that you would do what I wanted to do since mama is at work and you aren't."

"Hmm…" James didn't look convinced, "I guess I should trust you. Are you a trustworthy girl?" Sam nodded. "Well okay then. What do you want to do?"

"I'd like breakfast, and then we can play with Shinx, and then we can do… something else!"

"Okay kiddo, I'll go make waffles, and you can do… something else!"

They ate their breakfast, which James had drowned in syrup, and then Sam dragged her brother outside to play with their pet shinx. After a couple hour's worth of playing every game imaginable, all three were exhausted and they flopped down on their backs on the grass.

"That was great!" Sam exclaimed. "I think all three of us had fun!"

"Three?" James inquired.

"Well yeah," Sam said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You, me, and Shinx here." She patted her pet's head.

"Sure, but he's a pokémon."

Sam gasped. "But pokémon are neat! They're cute and strong and stuff." She sighed and looked up at the clouds. "Wouldn't it be cool to be a pokémon?"

James had to think for a few moments before answering."You know, it would, up to a point. But if I were a pokémon, wouldn't you miss me?" he asked his sister with a comical sad-puppy face.

She laughed and then they both laughed. "Would you miss me?" she asked, trying and failing to imitate his expression.

James struggled to keep a straight face. "Of course, you're my little sister." Sam opened her mouth to say something, but a vehicle pulled into the driveway. "I guess Mom's home." James said. Sam ran inside and James followed at a leisurely pace.

The moment he stepped inside, he heard his sister scream. "EEEEEK! GET OFF OF ME! LEMME GO! JAMES!"

James sprinted through the house to the door, which had been broken down, and saw three shady men with "R"s printed on their shirts grabbing Sam and dragging her to a black van that was in the driveway.

"You people get away from her!" he shouted in blind fury.

The man holding Sam's left arm let go and pointed to the enraged teen. "He's the one we want! Get him! Make sure t-" His words were stopped short by James' right hook.

James took another swing at him but was easily blocked. "Don't you dare hurt her you b-" He felt a stinging in the back of his neck. He slapped at the spot that hurt and knocked out a syringe, cutting his neck slightly in the process. The needle was empty. He whirled around to face another man.

The man jabbed James in the face, breaking his nose, and then kicked him in the stomach. "Learn to fight, kid. Might be helpful if you get abducted." James crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Let the girl go. This guy's who we need to get." The men threw James carelessly into the back of the van. "Note to self:" the man whom James punched mumbled, "Breaking and entering are not very effective in a kidnapping."

* * *

Daniel had already been up for hours sparing with Maylene and practicing with his katana on dummies. He was currently training on level eight of the nine practice levels there were, and he was decapitating every enemy dummy that popped from the floor, and deflecting the baseballs being mechanically fired at him from every angle, while also keeping a hacky-sack from touching the ground. All this while also jumping over burning ropes that frequently activated and were automatically drawn from one side of the room to another. In this way he practiced offense, defense, focus, and agility in a single session.

Maylene operated the electronic controls and changed speeds of the machines occasionally in order to keep Daniel on his toes. He handled all of this near perfectly making sure to use what he could to his advantage. Maylene whistled, impressed.

He went on for several more minutes before he received a warning from Maylene that she was going to shut down the machines and give him a break. The equipment slowed to a stop and Daniel stepped away and sat down on a wooden bench against the wall. He grabbed a bottle of water and poured some over his head. He brushed his long ebony hair out of his face and then drained the rest of the bottle.

Maylene sat down next to him. "Wow," she said casually, "that was something. I haven't had someone do that level for a while. Especially not that well."

"Thanks." Daniel panted. "Maybe in a few minutes we could practice that technique you and Lucario showed me. I think I have an idea on how to prolong the com-"

"Hello? Are you in here Daniel?" asked a female voice from outside the dojo/gym. She rapped on the door and started to repeat her question when Maylene opened the doors.

The gym leader smiled at the visitor. "Daniel, your girlfriend is here!" she called, even though Daniel wasn't sitting more than ten feet away from her.

"Oh, right." he snapped. He walked to the door to greet her. "Hey Hannah, sorry I forgot the date, I was kind of involved in training."

His date shrugged. "It's fine, I probably would have too." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How do you like the new look?"

He smiled, "It's cool. Brunet suits you." He glanced at Maylene, "Hey, Maylene, is it okay if I leave my katana here?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll get it to your parents and we can finish stuff up tomorrow, m'kay?"

"Kay." Hannah replied for Daniel, "See ya'." They strolled through the double doors. "You're really hooked on the fighting thing aren't you?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "It's good exercise, and I get a feeling of enjoyment through utilizing destructive force. So anyway, for our date, I was thinking we could go get massages, make out, then grab a bite afterwards." He started walking east into the small wooded area on the outskirts of town. "Or… we could move the massages a little down on the priority list."

Hannah grinned and followed him until they were supposedly well out of seeing or hearing range. They leaned against a tree trunk and began to talk and converse, slowly getting closer to each other until…

They heard two noisy claps from the trees above them and had a weighted net dropped onto them. "What the!" Daniel started, before two darts were shot into he and Hannah. "Who the heck do you think you are?" He shouted to whoever was there. "Let me up so we can fight it out!"

A woman wearing all black, barring a crimson R on her shirt, dropped out of a nearby tree. "Oh yes." she said, her voice oozing sarcasm. "Hand-to-hand with Veilstone's champion. Why that's just a _fabulous_ idea. Then I'll hand you a fruit basket and an apology card and let you both be on your way. Oh wait, this is a _kidnapping_. And I'm guessing you're beginning to fade right about now."

Indeed, the world around Hannah and Daniel began to swirl into nothingness, and they both soon ceased consciousness.

"Two for the price of one. I should get promoted." The woman mumbled.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait for the update, but I've had orchestra and been reading 8-bit Theater (Which I recommend highly and do not own). Next chapter will continue with the main plotline, and I will try to squeeze in as many updates as possible this week before I go on vacation and won't be able to. REVIEW THIS OR YOU WILL GET A _VERY_ CLOSE LOOK AT DANIEL'S KATANA!

-YOSHIKIRB FTW!


	12. Post Kaboom

**Experiment 12**

**12**

"He… blew up the town?" James exclaimed, his jaw hanging open. "What kind of sick, evil… ohhh my gahh…" he shivered, dropped to his knees, and vomited. "What do bulimic people see in this?" He continued retching. "No, there's no need to help the guy _puking his guts out_!"He gagged a few more times, then shakily stood up.

He was ignored by the others. "Swiftblade, what do we do?" Amy cried, "Half the city is destroyed, and fire is ravaging the other half, and James keeps puking!"

Swiftblade concentrated, then thrust his arms forward as if he were pushing something. Quickly, dark clouds covered the sky and rain poured in buckets, extinguishing the fires of Hearthome. "Our job," he sighed, "was to protect people from that monster. And already, the majority of a major city has been obliterated. And… Mount Coronet! We have to see if the council is hurt!"

"No!" James spoke up. "No… more… teleporting. If I have to do that one more time…" the air glowed, "Then I will… crud. You're doing it ag-" The group vanished.

The eight of them rematerialized in front of Kate's house. "gain."James finished. "Why does this only happen to me?"

"Well, you're not throwing up." Allan pointed out. "Are you doing better?"

"On the contrary. I feel like dirt. Dirt that's sick to its metaphorical stomach. There's just nothing left inside me to come up."

At the same time that the two conversed, they followed Swiftblade ran into Kate's dwelling, which was not destroyed thanks to the protection given to Jon and Elizabeth. As soon as he was in the doors, he they were all face-to-face with Mew, the council, Elizabeth, Jon, and Kate.

Mew glared at them. "I'm _extremely_ curious as to why a non-volcanic mountain just BLEW UP!"

"The tracking devices were bombs." Swiftblade answered. He looked at the ground. "The was a step ahead of us the entire time, sir."

Mew's expression saddened. "And so he was. Did you find _anything_ helpful?"

"No sir." He sighed. "The lives lost were in vain."

"Lives… lost…" Allan repeated. "Oh, Mew… I… I killed people."

"I'm not sure why you're telling _me_ that." Mew said sadly.

Yín leaned over and whispered to Mew, "I don't think he was actually speaking to you. That's just a statement of general angst."

"Oh."

"I killed them." Allan continued, "Like it was nothing! What the heck is wrong with me? I hate violence!"

"Oh, my gosh. I did too." James said slowly in shock. "We're all murderers! Er, except Hannah. But, those people are dead. I'd throw up if it were possible."

Allan started hyperventilating. James gagged, and would have thrown up if it were possible to without killing himself. Hannah and Amy were on the verge of tears. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Tim stood wide eyed and stared into space.

Yín didn't seem to be bothered by the ordeal, and just stood with crossed arms. "Oh, don't worry, the emotions will probably wear off after you get used to manslaughter."

Swiftblade looked appalled at her. "What? What is that supposed to mean. You must watch too much TV."

"Yeah, that must be it." she replied.

The gallade shook his head. "No, it isn't your all's fault. It's The's. He is a powerful force of darkness, and a very bad influence."

"Well yeah!" James snapped. He stood up. "I would imagine that anyone stupid or evil enough to hang around a brute who blows up mountains for pure pleasure would certainly not gain anything positive!"

"That's not what I meant. Anyone around The is negatively affected mentally. That much darkness will get into someone's senses and wreak havoc on their morality and judgment, and basically make them want to kill people. It's like second-hand smoke for psychos."

Swiftblade turned to Mew. "I am sorry. I take responsibility for this. They were never aware of the extent of the powers the enemy possesses."

"No! We weren't!" James shouted "We weren't and I doubt we are even now! Mew, I really don't trust you! Or the council, or your little errand boy with his weird elbows!" Swiftblade tried his best not to look offended. "That little 'mission' almost got us all killed, and from what I here, we probably have to go through that what, fifteen more times?"

James took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I… I'm out. I refuse to willingly take part in any more of this. I'm getting off this crazy train."

"No, James don't." Hannah pleaded. "Where would you even go? I mean, you're… furry."

"I'm going home to Sunnyshore, and my family. I'm genuinely surprised you aren't leaving too. And so I'm a freak, big whoop, you know _I_ don't care. It's not like there's anything anyone can do about it anyway!" He turned and walked out the door. "So good luck. If you ever decide _not_ to take a suicide mission, you know where to find me." The door slammed behind him.

Everyone stood in silence. Even the morphs, with their canine hearing, didn't notice a sound.

"Well aren't we going after him?" Tim presented the question abruptly.

"No." Swiftblade sighed. "We can't _make_ him do anything."

"He'll come back. I can tell. I sensed _just_ enough indecision in him. I think if he went on a mission with less death, explosions and… vomit, he'd stay."

"If I may make a suggestion," Ho-oh chimed in, "Perhaps your next destination should be Veilstone City's Rocket base and warehouse."

"You mean the Galactic base?" Amy asked.

"No, The took over Team Galactic, and they remodeled last Tuesday. But those fools didn't use primer! Er, anyway, if I read James's slightly perverted thoughts correctly, he should be passing through that area on his way home. If you don't do catastrophically horrible this time, he may reconsider. I also suggest you bring doughnuts in case you need extra persuasion."

Daniel unsheathed his katana, and polished the blade as he spoke. "Actually," he said, "I'm not sure why we're all so focused on getting James back. I mean, yeah, he was a good guy on the front lines, but why can't we honor his decision?"

"One," Celebi started, "because him leaving upsets the flow of time; two, he's good for comic relief;"

Mew interrupted her, "But mostly, because I say so. Get him back!"

* * *

**I'M ALIVE! Wow. Two months since my last update. Sorry about that, and sorry that this chapter seems to be filler, but I knew that I had to update, and some of your reviews were very nice about pointing out things that didn't make sense, so keep 'em coming.**


	13. Now I Wonder What Happened to Those Guys

**Experiment 12**

**13**

**FIVE YEARS IN THE PAST…**

"No! Go!" He flung them outside through the hole using Psychic, inadvertently causing them to land on an infrared laser alarm. He winced as the foghorn alarm blared throughout the base. "Sorry, but this kind of reinforces my point! Don't worry, I've got a feeling that we'll manage to meet again somehow." They ran, shouting goodbyes to him.

Then he was out of their line of vision. They must have only run for 30 seconds before they heard, "Hey! There they are! Get 'em!" and the pounding of footsteps behind them.

"Well," 2 said through breaths, "It isn't as though we didn't expect this. Although we didn't really plan for it."

"Well actually, 3 and I can both fly, and so we could bypass any fighting that you might have to do." 4 pointed out.

"No, we don't want to have to leave anyone _else_ behind." 3 argued "5 can take care of himself, I hope, but we all have flaws that we won't be able to fight with. We stick together to the end. I'm just wishing that that end shall not come to pass today."

"True poetry, my dear." commented 2 "Except we still have the issue of-" a gunshot rang out close behind them. "well, of that."

3 transformed into a high ranking grunt she had seen several times o the training grounds, and, while still running, shouted back, "Hold it! STOP RUNNING YOU BONEHEADS! The freaks have set traps all around you! You can't continue unless you feel like suicide, and it might make me laugh if you did! Double back a hundred or so yards and go north! I saw them go that way… MOVE, MAGGOTS!"

"Yes sir!" she heard simultaneous shouts come from behind the three of them, followed by more footsteps leading away from them. She transformed back into her morph self.

They heard a faint shout far behind them. "Forget me! Restrain the target!"

"That has to be about 5." 2 deduced.

3 shook her head. "We _really_ should go find him."

"He _really_ doesn't want us to." 4 retorted. "Right now, let's just focus on escaping and we can think about 5 after we're away from this crazy place. Now I don't know about you all, but I'm not going to waste what I have, so I'm flying. Follow me if you want." Then she jumped into the air, swished her tail and took off ahead.

3 sighed. "Well I hate to agree with her but she's right. There isn't any reason that we shouldn't fly if we have the capability."

"Uh, I can think of one. You'd be _leaving me behind_!" the lucario protested.

"No, I thought of that already, don't worry." She turned into a dragonair that obviously bore resemblences to 4. She made a lovely high-pitched humming sound and signaled with her head for him to climb on.

He gripped her long, slender body as they left the ground and soared in the direction following 4. They flew until they ran straight into a very abrupt wall of thick fog, forcing 3 to slow down to avoid harming themselves.

2 felt a hand grasp his shoulder and jumped a bit in surprise. After regaining his balance on top of 3,he turned his head to see who it was, and through the mist could barely make out 4's face with her finger to her lips.

Once she could tell that he was seeing her, she pointed down, and then at 3 his dragonair mount.

He thought for a second and nodded, giving a thumbs up to show he understood. 4 returned the gesture and flew down to the ground. He used aura to silently relay to 3 that they needed to land. A ripple went down her body when she nodded, and then lowered their altitude until they were at ground level.

2 hopped off and 3 reverted back to herself. Though the fog still made it difficult to see, 2 understood that there was some need for silence and opened an aura link to their three minds to communicate with each other. Suddenly, blue mist that was aura became visible to 3 and 4, and their senses were drastically sharpened. Then, all their thoughts came pouring out in a jumbled mess.

_'mtellingyoushe'__**STOP!**__huhwhat_

_We all three have to focus to get anything helpful across to each other. Otherwise we'll all just get all the random thoughts in our heads sloshed around together!_

_Oh._

_Sorry._

_That's okay, it just hurts for all that information to go through me at once. Anyway what do you need to tell us, 4?And what's with all the fog?_

_Well, there's a force of grunts with guns about 15 yards that way. _She pointed southeast of their position. _My keen eyes detected them before they could see me, and used Mist to make it look like a bank of fog was the only movement going, and to give both of us cover when we landed._

_Well wait, if the Rockets can't see us, can't we just go ahead and fly over them?_

_I don't know. I'm just getting a bad vibe about it. How about you, 2?_

_The aura around their line is a bit different than usual._

_That could just come from anxiety because they don't want to be attacked by super-mutants that have been training for over a year to fight._

_No, 4 is right, I'm getting a bad feeling about it, my animal instincts are telling me not to try flying._

_Well she never seemed to me the cautious type._

_All the more reason to pay attention when I am._

_Okay, so what _do_ we do?_

_Well, if we can't go around them, logically the other option would be to go through them._

_What, you mean fight them? I told you, they've got guns!_

_You can't possibly be afraid of a few grunts with guns, you're half dragon for crying out loud! And your aura shows that you've been itching for a fight ever since you slapped that guy with your tail. You aren't the kind of person who strives for righteousness, you want vengeance! Yeah, see, now you want to fight, because you're angry; and now you want me to stop poking around in your mind. Now you really want me to quit. Now you're thinking death threats, so I'll pull out._

_I'm still not too happy about it, but I submit._

_Let's give them what for! I'll draw their attention in front, then 3, you come in slowly on the left, and 4, you attack from above when I give the signal. Everyone get back to their own thoughts, an we'll attack right after I sever the link. Ready…_

Instantly, their consciousnesses snapped back and 3's and 4's aura enhanced abilities diminished. After a brief moment to refocus, 2 signaled for 3 and 4 to move. He waited for several seconds so that they could get into position, then sauntered out to where the grunts were, and gave a quick wave. "Hey, how's it going?"

They all fired their weapons, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off of the Protect 2 had used.

"What the?" one of the Rockets cried out.

"It's one of those freaks!"

"Fire again! He's alone and that shield won't hold for much longer!"

At that moment, an ear-splitting roar shook the earth, and a rampaging tyranitar using Outrage charged out of the mist, decimating all of the enemies in her path, occasionally transforming into a slowking so that the attack would not confuse her, until all adversaries were down. Only then did she return to the form of 3.

4 swooped down from above. "I thought the idea" she chuckled, "was to leave some for me to take care of."

"She did," a weak voice groaned, and then there was gunfire. 4 let out a chilling shriek and fell to the ground.

2 gave a primal yell and shot the man on the ground who had fired on them with a lethal-force Aura Sphere. He then sprinted to where 4 was lying, and 3 was already tending for her.

"Is she okay?" He asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I have no idea about the anatomy of a dragonair. She could just be suffering a flesh wound," she bit her lip, "or she could be-"

"Dying." 2 finished. "Her aura is slowly fading. There may be hope for her, but I don't know how."

4 shifted her body, and winced. "Blackthorn La-ake." she coughed, and grunted in pain afterwards.

"What?" 2 asked.

"The lake… in Blackthorn City… There is a ghost of a memory in my mind, of that lake. I don't know how… or when, but I know… that it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen… If I die there… I'd be content…"

2 clutched one of her hands. "You will be." he said softly. "3," he said, not looking away from 4, "You take her to where she wants to go."

"Aren't you coming too?" 3 asked.

"No, I'd attract to much attention… I'm going to hunt down every last one of the fools who did this to you." He held her hand tighter. "Don't you die... Don't you die…" he gasped.

"Goodbye. You were a good friend. I'll miss you most." There was a flash of light as 3, who had already used Transform to change into 5, teleported away.

2 just stood there, his breaths getting shorter as he looked around at the bodies of Team Rocket's lackeys. He finally erupted anger and yelled, unleashing a massive Earthquake that buried everything near him. "Goodbye 4." he whispered to himself. Then he ran away to freedom, plotting punishment.

* * *

**Sorry again for my lateness, I've been busy, (more info on my profile in the important announcements place thingy). Anyway, with the fic I really wanted to get back to the dark themes like the ones in the first chapter, and also to explain what happened to 2, 3, & 4. I'm trying to get this to be a much darker story than any of my others, while still being able to occasionally to squeeze in some humor at opportune moments, but I'm trying to get all the humor into the other two fics that I'm writing, ****Job Hunting**** and ****USMRoMA.**** Review, because Mew says so!**


	14. Not Yet

**Experiment 12**

**14**

**PRESENT DAY…**

After Kate hospitably cooked dinner for everyone and, even though Mew insisted for them to leave as soon as possible for Veilstone, allowed the morphs to stay in her mansion, each were given a room, and then had free time for the rest of the evening; they tried not to think about James or what they would be doing tomorrow. Swiftblade swept the area to make sure no other explosives or weapons were in place, then took the blame from Mew and received instructions for the following day. Allan spent his time in an intellectual conversation with Kate and studied the properties of the orange gas she had discovered almost 40 years ago. Tim used her PC to take his pokemon out of storage and let them out to stay with Jon's and spent time trying to figure out how to sit on the couch without hurting his tail, winding up disappointed. Yín simply swam in the pond with Jon and his floatzel and lapras. Amy, was strangely quiet as she listened to Elizabeth apologizing for the events that had taken place because of her and Jon's actions. Daniel tried his hardest to apologize to Hannah for his killing spree and make up, and Hannah, after mulling it over for a while, kind of half-heartedly accepted, and they sealed it with a kiss.

Then, despite some minor problems with their new tails, they slept.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Hannah awoke early, telling herself that it was to keep from becoming drowsy from oversleeping, but a little voice in her head kept telling her it was because she knew Daniel always woke up near the beginning of the day to practice. She put on a white, flower-print robe that was in the room's closet, tearing a small hole in it to allow her tail to move freely. She swiped her tail back and forth to see that it was to her satisfaction.

She stepped out of her room into the main living area of the house. She heard the sound of metal clinking. She looked over the balcony to the first floor to see Swiftblade and Daniel fencing. "Good morning." she greeted.

Daniel parried a blow and rolled to the left to attack, but the gallade saw it coming. He countered the strike and touched Daniel's chest with his blade. Daniel exhaled sharply. "Mornin'." he called back, then went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Hannah walked downstairs to speak with him, saying hello to Swiftblade as she walked past.

Daniel was dressed casually, in a black T-shirt and blue jeans with a hole torn in them for his tail "I didn't know that anyone got up as early as you." Hannah joked.

Daniel took a long drink and wiped the sweat of his brow. "Whew. Me neither, but let no one say that that guy can't put up a fight." they both laughed, but Daniel noticed she was staring at his tail. He wagged it like a dog and Hannah giggled. "So why are you looking at my tail?" he asked calmly.

She sighed. "Well, it's just that you're taking the whole pokémorph thing really laid back. You just seem pretty… _resigned_ on being this way for the rest of your life."

"Well, I am. I'm fine with it. And there isn't much else to be said on that matter." he shrugged.

"Then why haven't you just left like James?"

He took another drink of water. "I guess for one, my sense of adventure. And two, I may be resigned on this," he smiled and winked at her, "but I get the feeling you aren't."

She blushed underneath her fur, and hurriedly changed the topic. "Sooo… Um, when are we leaving to get James?"

He shrugged again, "Whenever everyone wakes up, I guess. I imagine that Mew gave a deadline, because Swifty has everything packed and ready, so now it's just a matter of whenever everybody else gets off their furry rumps."

Swiftblade whistled for their attention. "That should be right about…" his outstretched hand shimmered. "now."

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

"What the crap?"

"Son of a-!"

The voices upstairs simultaneously exclaimed, and several unmentionable words were muttered in Yín's room. Daniel and Hannah laughed. There was some shuffling and Yín, Allan, Amy, and Tim stumbled out of their rooms and downstairs.

"That is assault." Tim muttered.

Mew floated in from another room that he had been staying in on account that a massive explosion had destroyed where he usually stayed. "'Bout time you got up, lazy bunch of…" he grumbled under his breath. "Okay, you need to leave ASAP," he said, now clearly, "So let's keep this as short as we can. You need to get to Veilstone City and, while there, get James back on our side, infiltrate and/or destroy the Team Gal- I mean, Team Rocket base there. The is unlikely to be there but don't count on it. Oh, and even though there _is_ a Game Corner in the town, _no gambling_. Swiftblade should have everything you need packed already. Now-"

"Excuse me, but why exactly are we doing this?" Yín questioned.

"What, getting James back?" said Allan in response.

"No, I mean all of this! Chasing some psychopathic supervillain sadist around the world! I mean really, what's our motivation for putting our lives in mortal peril, AGAIN?"

"We're changing you back to human form, that is unless you've decided you'd rather stay like you are and run off, in which case I would have the others track you down like they are preparing to do. Right. Now." Mew said, growing more and more agitated with every word.

"Like I care!" Yín shouted. "If I had wanted to, I would have disappeared by now, and I don't care if you send out a freaking _army_ to get me, with my experience you _still_ wouldn't find me! Much less with five chumps blindly following some wannabe Jedi with magical elbows!

"And one more thing!" she gestured to her body, "What _idiot _would want to stay like this?" Daniel growled. "In the Rocket base, I woke up one morning and found that my leg had turned into a puddle of water! I'm sick of it, and I can't help but wonder if you're going to actually help us, or just get us all killed fighting your battles while you sit back safe and sound in a little bubble! In fact, _can_ you even help us? Or are you just some fraud?"

Yín must have hit a nerve there. A blast of psychic energy sent her shooting through a wall. Mew immediately yanked her back, and used Mega Punch. He took a breath to calm down, and hovered over to where she was lying, and said hushed, "Please take note of the following. I am _not_ a fraud. That was just a sliver of my power. And just as easily as making you human, I could turn you inside out, give you every known disease at once, boil your skin, turn you into a perpetual infant, make every breath you take of molten lead, or break your mind into 22 pieces.

"Now, on the other side of that spectrum, I could make you human, give you more money than exists, prolong your life one hundred fold, give you unimaginable power over the world, anything you could_ possibly_ want at your fingertips… but I have no reason to." Mew leaned forward to the point that his mouth was less than half an inch away from her ear. "Give me… a reason. Please." He shot a water pulse at Yín to heal her.

He floated back to his former position and began to speak like nothing had happened. "Sorry about that wall, Kate, I'll fix it. Now where were we, hmm?"

Everyone stood in shocked silence. "_Holy crap!_" Tim blurted

Swiftblade cleared his throat. "I've, um, never known you to be so violent, Mew."

"Pff, nonsense. That wasn't violence. Although, I can overreact sometimes… Anyway, if anyone feels like Yín about anything feel free to talk about it, but know the chain of command; You all report to me or the council, Swiftblade's in charge of your group, if he's gone, Daniel's in charge, if they're both gone, Allan's in charge, I believe he knows something about strategy, plus he's the only one out of you that would be left that I actually trust to get a job done. If, in the very plausible case that all of them are unable to perform their duties, I will personally send someone to come get you."

"What, that's it? Just tell us what order we stand in line then shove us out the door?" Amy queried. "Well that is ridic-" Mew's gaze on her was hardening, "-culously helpful… Thank you kindly."

* * *

"What! YOSHIKIRB kept us waiting for _this?_" Yeah, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REEEEEEEAAAALLLLLLLLY sorry that I kept y'all waiting for a filler chap. Truthfully, I was going to make this much longer and include them being in Veilstone and invading the poorly remodeled Rocket base, but I honestly felt that if I didn't upload anything soon I would explode.

Please leave all comments you have, be they positive or negative (hopefully the former) in reviews. Thank you to all that review, and that haven't lost faith in my writing abilities, and that voted on my poll(s).

~YOSHIKIRB FTW!


	15. Egad An Author's Note!

**Experiment 12**

Hello, YOSHIKIRB here (FTW). I'll bet you faithful subscribers got the alert that this got updated and got really anxious when you saw the chapter title. Well, if you haven't noticed, I've been all but absent from _Experiment 12_ since… hold on, I need to check (I'm typing that out to reinforce the point that I've been gone for a while) …early February. That's five months to the day at the time that I am writing this. Yikes.

Well, I really hate to do this, but I think I'm going to discontinue this fic, or at least put it on a long hiatus. Like I said I don't like doing this to y'all, you've been awesome, notices keep telling me that even after sitting for five months I keep gaining subscribers, and this is now my second most popular fic (behind _Eelizabeth's Tale_, for those wondering), but I've just lost interest in it, at least for now.

To my fans from _Eelizabeth's Tale_, you should remember that as the plot went on, the updates slowed down. The same thing has happened with this. See, the _Tale_ had one more chapter in its finality than _E 12 _has right now, so it seems that's the make-or-break point for my fics, and if I were to continue this to the end, it seems obvious to me right now that there would need to be _many_ more chapters to seem adequate to me now. Long story short, this one hit the make-or-break point, and broke.

I had the plot basically outlined in my head, so for anyone who really wants to know what happens, don't freak out, feel free to ask and I'll tell you the major events and ending. Furthermore, for those of you who are as stubborn as me and won't accept anything short of a full story… ahem… **TOUGH LUCK**. No, I'm just kidding. If the majority of you wonderful people feel like that, tell me, and maybe in pity I might, and this is an extremely low-likelihood "might", _MIGHT_ work a little harder on this, but seriously, don't get your hopes up.

Looking back on this story, and also on _Tale_, I feel that they don't adequately convey the type of "vibes" I like in my more recent writings (and no, I don't mean Job Hunting). I don't really know of a better way to phrase that. A lot of the transitions were too rough, too much filler, too much… forced emotions and things that I originally planned to further elaborate on, but ended up just creating pointless dialogue and events that lead to loose ends that still pain me a bit to think about. The name Swiftblade sucks. The idea of a character with a katana is childish. I tried to make _E 12_ too dark and ended up with rampant murder (I know, I did provide an explanation for that, but still…). I also had too short of an attention span to put in enough detail or enough writing at all into the stories to show complex emotions or character development (that whole love scene at the spear pillar in _Tale_ still haunts me for being, as I felt, entirely too abrupt) that seems like it should have been vital. _E 12_ was going to fix this, but reading over it again, it did little to improve.

Also, I have too many other things to do and I'm lazy ; D. I have plenty more excuses too, but that's mostly it.

_**However**_, this is not an opportunity for other writers to continue this story for me or use my characters or plot in something else, because I don't want to see tangents of this with, say, James coming back to kill everyone or maybe Daniel cheating on Hannah with Yín. No. This especially goes out to the people I tell the ending plot to.

As I said, don't freak out, I will still be writing… I think. (DUN-DUN-DUUUN) If I happen not to, you should figure it out. If you really want more YOSHIKIRB, I recently made a YouTube channel under the name YOSHIKIRBtheChocobo, where I'll be doing some LPs and comedy in the near future, as soon as I can work out an issue with recording. If you can't find it, that means I've not uploaded anything yet, or you aren't being thorough with your search.

Once again, I love you guys, you've been so awesome, and I'm sorry to the people who don't want this to happen. If it makes you feel any better, I wasted a ton of time writing this dumb author's note.

~YOSHIKIRB FTW!


End file.
